1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical device including a hologram or diffraction grating is utilized in various applications. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-091786 describes that an optical device including a hologram is used for the purpose of forgery prevention.